This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to semiconductor memory devices. In particular, the disclosure relates to volatile memory, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM). DRAM may be included in high bandwidth memory (HBM). HBM may include a die stack with one or more banks of memory on each die.
Volatile memory requires periodic refreshing of the data in the memory to preserve the data. As the number of memory banks increases in traditional DRAM and in HBM, timing of memory refresh cycles may become more difficult and/or require the inclusion of more memory components.